Proofing plays a significant role in the printing industry. Traditional hard-copy proofs involve a time-consuming, expensive process aimed at avoiding mistakes in a formal printing run. Soft proofs are one technique by which many attempts have been made at reducing the complication and time spent associated with traditional hard-copy proofs. In one example, a traditional soft proof involves remotely viewing a sample page of a print product via an electronic display.